fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Zoku Zoku~ Kaidan Pretty Cure
Zoku Zoku~ Kaidan Pretty Cure (ゾクゾク~ 怪談プリキュア) is the second series created by AixYume with the collaboration with other users, which also takes place in Shizuka Town but in different timeline. The season's themes are Ghost Stories, Friendship and Happiness. Detailed Story: Zoku Zoku~ Kaidan Pretty Cure Episodes Plot The story revolves around the ghost stories of Kodai Secondary - an old but large school where Danjiku Ria and her friends are studying in. At first, they're just untrue ghost stories that the students tell for fun. But after the appearance of Phantom, the stories soon come true and make everybody terrified. The more people scared, the more realistic the ghost stories and the more powerful the "fake spirit" become. Again, it's up to the Pretty Cure to search about these horror and defeat them, return the peacefulness of Kodai Secondary and Shizuka Town. Characters Pretty Cures *Danjiku Ria (団竺 リア) : Voice Actor: Kana Asumi (阿澄 佳奈) : Ria is a not-so-normal school girl who is very, very sociable. She love to make friend and make silly joke, as well as having a weird obsession about ghost stories. : Her alter ego is Cure Firefly. Her theme color is yellow/light orange. *Asuka Yuwaku (This section and the linked page can be edited only by CustardPuddingHoney and AixYume) : Voice Actor: ??? : Asuka seems to be a bored, sometimes rude girl who goes with the flow and is quite lazy. She secretly likes challenges and academics, but thinks that her laziness is why so many people think that she is cool. : Her alter ego is Cure Midnight. Her theme color is purple/black. *Harumi Shizuku (This section and the linked page can be edited only by PrettyCureForLife and AixYume) : Voice Actor: Asami Shimoda (下田 麻美) : Harumi is a new girl from Ria's school, same age as her and same grade. She loves singing, is a popular space idol, and loves sweets so much. : Her alter ego is Cure Starlight. Her theme color is blue/white. *Kazumi Ichijo (一条 和美) (This section and the linked page can be edited only by Ninadinacaliente and AixYume) : Voice Actor: Aoi Yūki (悠木 碧) : Kazumi is a rather shy girl that is described to be beautiful and sweet but a little hard to get used to. She loves the paranormal but has a hard time admitting it, but it's pretty clear to see that she is. : Her alter ego is Cure Skyglow. Her theme color is red/reddish-orange. *Tachikawa Yuuki (This section and the linked page can be edited only by AmitieChanFever and AixYume) : Voice Actor: Maeda Ai/AiM (前田 愛) : Yuuki is a serious sort of girl who loves adventure. She tends to be introverted and hides in her "seriousness", but really is cheerful and friendly. She has a love for strange things and cyberspace, and loves art and idols. She's described as a strange kind of girl, and can be slightly rude, but is sweet, and has a hard time showing her sweet side. : Her alter ego is Cure Moonstone. Her theme color is green. Villians *Phantom Gallery